double_hex_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-6767 "Crazy"
Crazy Born on Kamino in approx. 19 BBY, 6767 was was placed into Bantha Squad and began his training. Throughout the training process he was known to charge into battle with little regard for his own safety and took risks that many would consider unnecessary. This trait stayed a part of him throughout his career and earned him the nickname “Crazy”. Early Life As with all clones, “Crazy” was a genetic clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. However, a malfunction in his incubation tube caused slight damage to his brain. After a thorough examination, the defect was not deemed terminable and he was approved for full growth. He was assigned to Bantha Squad and began his training. While in Bantha Squad, Crazy was a model trooper despite the actions that earned him his name. During one particular training exercise, his weapon malfunctioned and he rushed the nearest training droid, throwing his weapon at it before tackling it to the ground and taking its weapon. The rest of his squad watched in shock as he took down several droids with the stolen weapon before finally being overwhelmed. Graduation Just before his training was concluded, an apparent malfunction in the training droid’s central control unit caused the droids to storm the Tipoca City, the capital of Kamino. All clone recruits were ordered to their barracks while the fully trained clones dealt with the problem however, as Bantha squad attempted to make it to their barracks, they came across two recruits who were pinned down by a squad of droids. Thinking quickly, Crazy found himself unarmed and charging at a droid for the second time in as many weeks. The rest of Bantha Squad followed his lead and were able to take down the droids, saving the recruits however, two of them died in the fray. Crazy and the remaining members of Bantha Squad were recognized for their bravery and were approved for combat duty slightly ahead of schedule. Crazy was assigned to the Lazarus Venator while his squadmates were assigned to other duties. This would be the last time Bantha Squad would see each other alive. Vornskr Company and Supposed Death While stationed aboard the Lazarus Venator, Crazy was assigned to Vornskr Company, where he would spend most of his career. While in Vornskr Company, Crazy truly came into his own, quickly climbing through the ranks. He became a skilled pilot, eventually becoming the leader of Psycho squadron, and was also given command of Vornskr’s spec ops division after the previous leader was reassigned. Fate, however, had dubious plans for him.' ' While flying patrol in the sector of space that the Lazarus was stationed, Crazy was ambushed by craft of unknown origin and was forced to eject from his craft. He was abducted by said unknown craft and taken to a planet where a mad Sith acolyte attempted to replace his mind with that of an ancient Sith Lord through a dark ritual. The ritual was interrupted by the troops of the Lazarus and was not completed properly although he now shared his mind with the ancient Sith who constantly attempted to persuade him to kill his fellow troops however, through the help of a cranial implant, he was able to stave off the mental assaults. He would often be seen arguing out loud with the Sith that only he could hear, adding extra meaning to his nickname. Several days later while on a return mission to the planet on which he gained his unwanted mental companion, his implant failed and the Sith was able to gain control of his body, causing him to turn on his friends who had no choice but to put him down. Return to Life and Re-assignment While tracking down a mysterious scientist, the troops of the Lazarus were shocked to find a research lab full of clones from various ships hooked up to all kinds of machines, including the surviving members of Bantha Squad, Jedi Knight Ima Gun Di, and one Msgt 6767 Crazy. The imposter Jedi amongst them proceeded to attack the troops and during the fight, the remaining Bantha Squad members were killed. The troops were able to kill the imposter Gun Di and recover the real Jedi and Crazy. Upon returning to the Lazarus, it was apparent that Crazy's time in captivity affected him more than he would admit and he was sent back to Kamino for reconditioning and retraining. After his retraining, he was assigned to the Galactic Marines where he served as leader of a small detachment that was often sent on missions with a small chance of survival. His success rate impressed Bacara, the leader of the Marines, and he was once again assigned to the Lazarus Venator as second in command to Bacara after Lieutenant Keller was ordered to stay behind on Corellia to train resistance forces. This did not last long however, as he struggled to adjust to Bacara’s command and requested a transfer to the 327th Star Corp., with whom he had formed a close bond. The transfer was approved however, he received a demotion to Second Lieutenant as part of the agreement. Coruscant Guard While abducted by the unknown mad scientist and in a medically induced coma, Crazy had a fever dream of clones in strange white armor of a design he had never before seen serving on a ship unlike anything previously known. In this dream, he served amongst the shock troopers of the ship and fought to uphold the law. His dedication to the law stuck with him even after being rescued and sometime before the Lazarus Venator was destroyed, he requested a transfer to the Coruscant Guard. The transfer was approved and he was sent to Coruscant. Quickly rising through the ranks, Crazy was reassigned to the Hex Venator after Captain Thire had been grievously injured by a pair of traitorous clones, and took over as the commander of the Coruscant Guard detachment there. Traits and Abilities Crazy was loyal to a fault, serving his commanding officers with unwavering faithfulness. He was known to be a stern leader and often times was accused of being too strict however, he was known to have a sense of humor that shone through from time to time. His nickname was well earned and he would often be seen running headfirst into situations that most would consider suicide. Throughout his career he gained many skills such as becoming a talented field medic and proved himself as a capable spec ops soldier. His greatest skill though was piloting. As leader of Psycho Squadron, Crazy was an ace pilot and flew countless successful combat missions as escort pilot, strike fighter, and bomber with over 100 confirmed kills and was considered one of, if not the best, clone pilots on the Lazarus Venator.